emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7461 (28th March 2016)
Plot Laurel plants chocolate eggs in preparation for the Easter egg hunt and is pleased to learn Ashley will be conducting the Easter service. Cain winds Holly up. Once out of Cain and Moira's earshot, Holly phones Dean informing him she has a plan to get hold of the money. Arthur proudly shows off Laurel's scan picture but Laurel worries to Harriet that Ashley's heart is no longer with the church. Tracy tells David that Eric burst in a guest in the bathroom. Charity and Holly finalise the plan to rob The Woolpack safe. She orders Holly to set off the fire alarm to ensure there is nobody there while they carry out the robbery and gives her the safe code. Harriet looks over Ashley's sermon but he soon rumbles that Laurel sent her. Meanwhile, Megan brings Eliza with her to work. The children set out on the Easter egg hunt. David worries about his father but Eric explains he rushed away from the graveside because he needed the toilet. After setting off the pub fire alarm, Holly goes down to the cellar as Charity ushers out the customers. Holly opens the safe but finds just a charity tin inside. Moira cannot believe her eyes after witnessing Holly stealing and confronts her. Holly places all the blame on Charity but Moira demands to know why Holly wanted the money. Cain asks if she is on drugs again, although Holly protests she is clean. Charity reveals Holly's initial plan was to split Cain and Moira up and Holly admits she owes £2,000 to Dean. Ashley agrees to a picnic every week with Arthur. David awkwardly asks Eric if he has pain when passing urine, and requests his father see a doctor. Megan and Leyla's rich client explains she's thinking sending her daughter to Vegas to get married but they soon win her round telling her how they could make the wedding child friendly. Cain wants to batter Dean but Holly reveals she was too ashamed to go to her mum for help. Cain figures out that Holly stole his car to sell it and pay Dean off, but Moira requests Holly call Dean as she will pay him off. Ashley conducts the Easter service, complete with lengthy notes to help. Dean arrives at Butler's Farm and Moira hands over £2,000 and orders him away. At the end of the service, Ashley stuns the congregation by announcing he has conducted his last service and is retiring. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *Jeanette - Cate Fowler *Dean - Craig Vye Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Kitchen, living room and Cain and Moira's bedroom *David's Shop - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and cellar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Emmerdale Village Institute *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *The Grange - Office *St. Mary's Church Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Holly prepares to carry out the plan she has hatched with Charity; and Marlon tries to come to terms with losing Leo. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,200,000 (26th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes